


This Little Bag o' Dreams

by bananasandroses (achuislemochroi)



Series: Whofic [83]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 4X12 (The Stolen Earth), F/M, Tenth Doctor Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 14:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11015088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achuislemochroi/pseuds/bananasandroses
Summary: Lovers reunited.





	This Little Bag o' Dreams

_Take, if you must, this little bag of dreams;  
Unloose the cord, and they will wrap you round._

\- W. B. Yeats, _Fergus and the Druid_

Your lungs feel as if they’re bursting.

That’s probably because you’ve never run so fast in your life – not in this one, not since you lost her. She’s the one thing in the whole universe you want, and there’s nothing that could stop you running to her as if your life depends upon it.

You’re so glad you believed Donna and turned around to see for yourself.

You can hardly breathe. _So much for a respiratory by-pass system_.

She’s _here_. You can barely believe it; you’d said it was impossible.

You might have guessed she’d end up proving you wrong.


End file.
